This invention relates to a reflecting screen for use in a video projector or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a reflecting screen with excellent contrast characteristics in a horizontal angle of visual field (hereinafter referred to as angle of field) and a bright field.
Properties required of a reflecting screen are high luminance, i.e., high reflectivity of light, satisfactory diffusion performance that light can be diffused uniformly in a desired direction, and high contrast. Thus, proposals have been made for a projection screen having a coating of a calcite powder-containing paint on a substrate sheet as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-53945, and reflecting screens having a prism function as in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 54-26378 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,070. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-266980 proposes an image projection system having a polarizing filter integrally attached to a surface on the side of an image projector.
These technologies, however, have not enabled conventional reflecting screens to give satisfactory properties in any of the desired reflection luminance (gain), angle of field, and contrast.